Waluigination
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Toadette uses Waluigination for self enjoyment. Nuff said.
1. The Beginning of Waluigination

**Waluigination**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

Toadette was outside her house, looking both ways, waiting for Parakarry to arrive. Then, much to her excitement, Parakarry flew by, stopping in front of Toadette.

"Are you Toadette?" Parakarry asked.

"Why, yes I am!" Toadette responded, smiling cutely and looking innocent.

"I have a package for you." Parakarry pulled out a big box from his bag, the package squeezing out and taking up more space as it landed on the ground.

"Oh boy! It's finally here!" Toadette cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yup, another package, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done. Why am I delivering packages now instead of mail?" Parakarry responded, flying away without another word.

Waluigi walked by, seeing the green box that Toadette had. "Wow. That's a pretty big box."

Toadette opened the box, jumping inside of it with joy.

"She probably ordered a lifetime supply of white panties." Waluigi chuckled in response to his own assumption.

A large television then squeezed its way out of the box, with Toadette being directly underneath, pushing them television out of the box.

"Huh?" Waluigi gawked and gaped consecutively in shock. "A brand new television?"

Toadette lifted the television into the air, which landed in a nearby trash can as she went back inside the box, closing it.

"Just when I thought she couldn't make any less sense of things." Waluigi stated, walking up to the box. "Hey Toadette, you in there?"

Toadette popped her head out of the box. "Oh hi Wally! Check out this cool box of mine!"

Waluigi sighed. "Let me get this straight, the only reason you ordered that big screen television was just so you could play in the box? Don't you have any smarts?"

Toadette smiled, appearing cute as she spoke. "Oh Wally, I don't need television! Not as long as I got, _Waluigination!_"


	2. The Power Of Waluigination

"What the hell are you up to, anyway?" Waluigi asked Toadette.

"With Waluigination, I can have an adventure and put your feelings of me to good use!" Toadette pointed out.

"I don't get it." Waluigi muttered.

"Come on! I'll show you what I mean!" Toadette pulled Waluigi inside the box, which closed as his whole body got pulled in.

Meanwhile, a couple of green shelled Koopas noticed the brand new television that a Toadette ordered in the trash.

"Oh look, it's a new TV! And someone's just throwing it away!" The first Koopa claimed.

"Awesome! Let's take it before someone sees us!" The second Koopa stated as the two of them grabbed the TV and took it with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toadette had been transported to the Dream World, with the area around them being a dreamy version of Seaside Hill, with Dreamy Waluigi standing next to her.

"Wow, check it out, Wally! Look where the power of _Waluigination_ took us!" Toadette squealed.

Dreamy Waluigi looked around. "Eh. It doesn't feel any different. Seaside Hill is overused, so what makes you think Dreamy Seaside Hill is any different?"

Toadette shrugged cutely. "Because here, we have the power of _Waluigination!_" Toadette stated, making a Waluigi constellation with her hands.

Dreamy Waluigi meekly nodded. "Right. Can you use Waluigination to get me a taco stand here? Not that I want that. It's just that I don't seem to have any other purpose for being in Seaside Hill."

Toadette giggled. "Oh Dreamy Wally! _Waluigination_ doesn't work that way! Besides, your taco stand is already here!"

"Then how does it work?" Dreamy Waluigi asked.

Toadette smiled. "I'll show you!"


	3. Waluiginoids

"What exactly can you do with the power of Waluigination anyway?" Dreamy Waluigi asked Toadette.

"Why, anything you want, Dreamy Wally!" Toadette stated, putting her hands out in the air. "I'll show you!"

Toadette imagined a constellation of Waluigi's head, and sure enough a Waluigi constellation appeared. Dreamy Waluigi morphed into it, a group of Waluiginoids coming out and stacking themselves up in the shape of an Eiffel Tower due to their arms being so long and lanky, with Toadette popping up on top.

"What exactly is this?" The real Waluigi asked, popping up above the other Waluigis.

"Why, that was a Waluiginoid Generator, and these are Waluiginoids!" Toadette told him. "That's the power of _Waluigination_!"

Dreamy Waluigi crossed his lanky arms in disapproval. "It's not even considered imagination if you're stealing something from someone else, Toadette."

Toadette frowned, pouting with an adorably angry expression as the Waluiginoids collapsed into a pile, which then was absorbed by the Waluiginoid Generator, the real Waluigi popping out of it. "All right then. You come up with something imaginative! Or _Waluiginative_!"

"I will!" It was then that Dreamy Waluigi imagined a taco stand in front of him, with many tacos already freshly prepared. Dreamy Waluigi walked up behind the stand, putting his elbows down in boredom. "Wow. It looks like this in reality has become a dream for me." Dreamy Waluigi sighed, not having thought of anything else. "Maybe I should of imagined myself watching TV instead."


	4. Everything Is Topsy-Daisy

Still inside his Dream World of Dreamy Seaside Hill alongside Toadette, Dreamy Waluigi was flipping through channel after channel on a TV that he dreamed up, not being able to find anything good on. "Man, isn't there anything on besides this crappy show?" he stated, referring to Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, which was currently on.

"With Waluigination, you can imagine something better!" Toadette suggested.

Dreamy Waluigi sighed. "Thanks for the advice kid, but I'm already getting bored of this whole thing. I just wanna go back to the real world and watch real TV and not this dreamed up one."

The dreamy TV suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke, before what looked like Princess Daisy herself appeared, wearing her sports outfit. "Hiya Dreamy Wally!" she greeted, waving her wand. "Beautiful dreamy day we're having!"

Dreamy Waluigi groaned. "What are you doing here? And how did you get into my dream world?"

Daisy giggled. "Oh, I didn't! I live here! I'm actually the dreamy version of Daisy, created by your subconscious mind!" Dreamy Daisy stated. "Speaking of which..."

Dreamy Daisy turned her butt towards Dreamy Waluigi, bending over and farting loudly, much to Dreamy Waluigi's added annoyance.

"Dammit, Daisy! Why do you always have to-" Dreamy Waluigi smelled the air, surprised that it actually literally smelled like daisies. "Hey, that actually smells kinda nice."

Dreamy Daisy giggled, pooting again with pride. "Well of course! This is a dream! Which means I can make my farts smell however I want! Which means I can fart to my heart's content without the smell being a burden to anyone!"

"You do know that logic can be ignored in the real world too? Given that this is a fanfic." Dreamy Waluigi mentioned.

"Yes, but this being a dream is a better reason to ignore logic!" Dreamy Daisy gleefully farted in Dreamy Waluigi's face again, the nice, not-stinky-at-all flatulence smacking him in the face as she flied away, using her air freshening gas like fuel to do so.

"See how good Waluigination can be? Even Daisy is not as annoying as she is in the real world!" Toadette stated with a smile.

Dreamy Waluigi sighed, a faint smile over his face. "Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that she and her butt are both loud and obnoxious. I mean, sure I could fix that for Daisy's dreamy counterpart since this is my dream world, but there's no point in doing so once you succumb to the awareness that none of it is real."

"So you're saying you will miss it?" Toadette asked, wondering.

"Sure. Let's go with that." Dreamy Waluigi decided, nodding a bit.


End file.
